


stole your girl

by lixstorm



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixstorm/pseuds/lixstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to Jake, in front of Jake, around Jake, down the street from Jake (probably)." Or: Jake, Amy and Rosa do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stole your girl

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to [this prompt](http://tosca1390.livejournal.com/331241.html?thread=1872361), also featuring: a totally unexplained established relationship between amy/jake and a super nebulous time setting!

So Jake is like, _basically_ a master detective, and even though Rosa surprises him in weird ways all the time it feels like he shouldn’t be surprised by this: she is a porn star in the sack.

But there’s definitely enough ambiguity in the way that she, you know, smiles sometimes - that warm, sly way she has, which sometimes makes Jake forget he knows nearly nothing about her. It’s totally possible that she could have been a sweet cuddle bunny. And maybe there are some sweet cuddle bunny facets of Rosa (she would definitely kill him) that are not on display when she’s on top of Amy.

Amy’s dress is hiked at her hips, and Rosa’s between her legs, on top of her. Jake can only infer how she’s working her fingers into Amy from the motion of her arm, kind of relentless, and can further infer how good she is at it from how Amy’s head tips back, her mouth open on pitchy little gasps. Rosa is obviously not interested in putting on a show for him, which is why he can only catch half of what she’s saying, since she’s saying a lot of it. Rosa tells his girlfriend to “Come on, baby, come on,” perched with her face over Amy's like she's watching.

Amy makes a sound that he’s never made her make before, like she’s whining, which is fucking awesome. This is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to Jake, in front of Jake, around Jake, down the street from Jake (probably), and it kind of feels like he can’t be fully present in it because it’s really too much happening for him to take in. He can’t even really remember how they got from eight dollar bottles of wine at another Holt party to this. He’s glad they did.

“That’s it,” Rosa is saying, off something he’s not privy to just watching from where he's sitting, “come on,” and Amy’s whole body arcs. Rosa’s dress dips low on her back and it pulls lower still as she follows the motion, saying nonsense to Amy now that she’s all drawn tight and trembling, which is probably like a metaphor for how she is all the time that Jake can’t think about because, wow.

And then - this he can see, this he can definitely, definitely tell - her head tips back further still, mouth open but soundless, and Rosa’s lips part too, like they can both feel the effort. Amy’s mouth hinges open on a little cry, like it’s been taken from her, only after she’s shuddered hard once. And from this vantage, he can see how attentive Rosa is, how she pushes forward in time to kiss her jaw, her hand still working until it slows, slows, stops, Amy still gasping.

“Oh my god,” Amy says. “Oh my god.” She presses a hand to her forehead; Rosa smirks, her hand still between her thighs. “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

“Oh my god,” echoes Jake. The way they turn their heads, like it takes them a second, makes him realize they had maybe totally forgotten he was there.

_Awesome._

“Dude,” says Rosa, “get over here before I steal your girlfriend even harder.”

“Harder than that?” he says. “Is she comfortable with that?” He looks at Amy. “Are you comfortable with that?”

It turns out she is.


End file.
